jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Thrawn
Mitth'raw'nuruodo oder auch genannt Thrawn war ein männlicher Chiss welcher sich im galaktisches Imperium bis zum Großadmiral hocharbeitete. Er war sehr an Kunst interessiert und glaubte, dass man durch die Kunst einer Volksgruppe oder Spezies deren Vorgehensweise herausfinden konnte. Er befand sich zur Zeit des Imperiums auf Ryloth im Hause Cham Syndullas, während Hera Syndulla und Ezra Bridger versuchten, ein Familienerbstück der Familie Syndulla zu entwenden. Dabei trafen sie auf Thrawn, der sie mittels eines Bildes der Familie und einer einfachen Schlussfolgerung enttarnen konnte. Nachdem sie von Chopper befreit worden waren, lies Thrawn sie fliehen. Wenig später traf Thrawn wieder auf die Rebellen, als sie die Eiserne Staffel retten wollten und lies sie wieder fliehen. Als die Rebellenzelle auf Lothal die imperiale Fabrik infiltrierte und die Produkte manipulierte, nahm Thrawn eine Generaluntersuchung vor und enttarnte die Rebellen. Als diese durch die Hilfe Kallus und mittels eines AT-DP entkamen, wurde Thrawn klar, dass sie einen Verräter in de eigenene Reihen haben mussten. Quellen *Rebels Mitth'raw'nuruodo, besser bekannt unter seinem Kernnamen Thrawn, war ein männlicher Chiss, der als Commander seines Volkes und später als Offizier in der Flotte des Galaktischen Imperiums diente. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges operierte er in den äußeren Gebieten der Galaxis, als eine Intrige ans Licht kam, in die Thrawn verwickelt war, wurde er auch dorthin verbannt. Nach dem Tod von Imperator Palpatine übernahm er das Kommando über die Flotte und führte mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Schimäre, den Kampf gegen die Neue Republik an. In dieser Zeit baute Thrawn so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zum Kapitän der Schimäre, Gilad Pellaeon, auf und ernannte ihn zu seinem Stellvertreter. Als außergewöhnliches Militärgenie wäre es ihm wohl gelungen, die Republik zu besiegen, wenn ihn nicht sein eigener Leibwächter Rukh aus Rache für sein unterdrücktes Volk ermordet hätte. Er war der einzige nicht-menschliche Großadmiral, der jemals in den Dienst des Imperators getreten war, was ihm großen Respekt der anderen Imperialen einbrachte. Diesen Status erreichte er durch sein großes taktisches Geschick und die Fähigkeit, die Züge seiner Gegner zu erahnen und die seinen dementsprechend zu ordnen. So gelang es ihm, sogut wie jede Schlacht selbst in Unterzahl zu gewinnen und strategisch wichtige Planeten zu erobern. Biografie Chiss-Commander Thrawn war ein Proband der Mitth-Familie und der jüngste Chiss, der je zum Commander ernannt wurde. Er kommandierte die zweite Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Springhawk. Als die Schmuggler Jorj Car’das, Dubrak Quennto und Maris Ferasi durch eine Fehlfunktion des Hyperantriebs in das Reich der Chiss kamen, wurden sie von dem Hutt Progga verfolgt, der sie und später die Chiss beschoss. Thrawn griff deshalb Progga an und zerstörte sein Schiff. Er nahm Jorj, Dubrak und Maris mit an Bord seines Schiffs, der Springhawk, und brachte sie zu seiner Basis, Crustai. Thrawn bat Jorj, ihm Basic, die Hauptsprache der Galaktischen Republik, beizubringen und ihm im Gegenzug Cheunh, die Sprache der Chiss, beizubringen. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Gefecht gegen die Vagaari, eine kriegerische Nomadenspezies. Thrawn enterte das Schiff, in dem sich etliche erbeutete Schätze befanden. Er brachte es nach Crustai, wo er von dem Chiss-Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano besucht wurde. Dann wollte der Admiral sich das Schiff ansehen und brachte dabei Thrawns Bruder Thrass mit, den er erfreut begrüßte. Kurz darauf hörte Thrawn von einer erneuten Schlacht gegen die Vagaari und flog dorthin. Er konnte einen Schwerkraftprojektor der Vagaari erbeuten, allerdings wurde sein Schiff beschädigt und er verletzt, konnte aber von Maris und Jorj, die ihn begleiteten, gerettet werden. Er wurde von Thrass besucht, der ihn warnte, das er nicht mehr so leichtfertig mit der Chiss-Doktrin, dass der Feind zuerst angreifen müsse, bevor man zurückschlagen konnte, umgehen solle, da er sonst noch verbannt werden würde. Thrawn beachtete Thrass’ Warnung jedoch nicht; als fremde Schiffe in der Nähe des Chiss-Reichs auftauchten, flog er mit Jorj hin, um sie sich anzusehen. Diese Schiffe waren von der Handelsföderation, die das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt, welches andere Galaxien erkunden und kolonisieren wollte, zerstören wollten. Der Commander dieser Kampfeinheit, der Neimoidianer Siv Kav, wollte Thrawns Flotte vernichten und griff sie an. Thrawn konnte mit seiner unterlegenen Flotte die Schiffe der Handelsföderation zerstören und verschonte nur das Kommandoschiff, die Darkvenge. Dort erzählte ihm Kinman Doriana, Adjutant von dem Obersten Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine, und Gesandter des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious, von dem Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt und wollte Thrawn dazu bringen, es für ihn zu zerstören. Thrawn durchschaute Dorianas Vorhaben und brachte die Darkvenge zu einem anderen Ort. Er traf sich dort mit Doriana, der ihm seine wahre Identität enthüllte, da er sich vorher Commander Stratis genannt hatte. Er erzählte ihm den wahren Grund, weshalb er das Flugprojekt vernichten wollte: Am Rande der Galaxis befanden sich die sogenannten Far Outsiders, die aber in Wirklichkeit Yuuzhan Vong hießen, was Doriana aber nicht wusste. Er sagte Thrawn, dass diese Wesen eine Invasion vorbereiteten. Das Flugprojekt würde bei seiner Reise auf sie stoßen. Die Gefangennahme der Besatzung und des Flugprojekts würde ihnen alles liefern, was sie für eine erfolgreiche Invasion bräuchten. links|miniatur|Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo Thrawn holte das Flugprojekt mit dem erbeuteten Schwerkraftprojektor aus dem Hyperraum. Er bot ihnen mehrmals an, umzukehren, was der leitende Jedi des Flugprojekts, Jorus C'baoth, ablehnte. Währenddessen tauchten die Vagaari auf, die Jorj Car'das dorthin gelockt hatte. Thrawn tötete die Vaagari und zerstörte dann die Waffen des Flugprojekts. Deshalb wurde er von C'baoth, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, mit der Macht gewürgt. Doriana zerstörte, um ihn zu retten, das Flugprojekt mit Strahlungsbomben, die Thrawn eigentlich gegen die Vagaari hatte einsetzen wollen. Thrawn bedauerte den Tod der 50.000 Mitglieder des Flugprojekts sehr. Er ließ die Vaagarischiffe entern und Car'das, der die Vaagari in seine Falle gelockt hatte, retten. Dann erhielt er die Nachricht, dass Aristocra Chaf’orm’bintrano auf dem Weg war, um das Flugprojekt in Besitz zu nehmen. Da das das Machtgleichgewicht der Chiss sehr gestört hätte, landeten Thrass und die überlebende Jedi Lorana auf einem Planeten, wobei beide starben. Thrawn erfuhr nichts vom Tod seines Bruders. Er konnte einer Bestrafung entgehen. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wurde Thrawn dennoch verbannt und auf einem einsamen Planeten ausgesetzt. Als der imperiale Sternzerstörer Admonitor ein Schmugglerschiff verfolgte und in die Unbekannten Regionen gelangte und die Schmuggler auf dem Planeten von den Imperialen festgenommen wurden, entdeckten sie die Überreste einer Behausung. Die Imperialen schlugen auf dem Planeten ihr Lager auf und entsandten Spürtrupps um nach dem unbekannten Bewohner zu suchen. Einer der Suchtrupps entdeckte einen vermissten Kameraden, der von Thrawn getötet und seiner Ausrüstung beraubt worden war. Mit Hilfe der enthaltenen Thermaldetonatoren terrorisierte Thrawn die Imperialen Truppen. Der General der Admonitor schlug darauf hin vor, den Planeten zu bombardieren, um den Unbekannten zu töten, was Kapitän Parck jedoch ablehnte. Stattdessen ließ er die Truppen zurück holen, in dem Wissen, dass Thrawn sich an Bord der Shuttles schleichen würde. Als die Shuttles zurüch waren ließ er den Hanger räumen und Thrawn, der sich aus dem Shuttle stahl, festnehmen. Beeindruckt von dem Einfallsreichtum Thrawns ließ er ihn am Leben.Die Kundschafter Dienst für das Imperium Er schloss sich dem Imperium an, um die Galaxis auf die Yuuzhan Vong vorzubereiten und damit letztendlich auch die Chiss zu schützen.Die Verschollenen Thrawn begann einen Konflikt mit dem Zann-Konsortium, indem er mehrmals mit imperialen Flotten den Planeten Ryloth, den Hauptsitz des Konsortiums, angriff. Später brachte Tyber Zann, der Anführer des Konsortiums, Prinz Xizor dazu, ein Treffen mit einem imperialen Botschafter über Carida zwecks eines Handels zu arrangieren. Tyber wusste jedoch nicht, dass der Botschafter Thrawn war und es entbrannte die Schlacht von Carida, in deren Verlauf der Kopfgeldjäger Bossk Thrawn ein uraltes Artefakt der Sith übergab, das er von Zann gestohlen hatte. Thrawn brachte das Artefakt zu Palpatine. Der mit Tyber Zann verbündeten Nachtschwester Silri gelang es jedoch einige Zeit später, es aus dem Imperialen Palast zu holen.Forces of Corruption Später stand Thrawn während einer politischen Intrige im Palast angeblich auf der falschen Seite und wurde dafür in die Unbekannten Regionen verbannt. In Wahrheit wurde er jedoch von Palpatine dorthin geschickt, um mit einer großen Flotte Planeten für das Imperium zu erobern. Thrawn erfüllte diese Aufgabe mit großem Erfolg und gründete aus den eroberten Welten das Imperium der Hand.Der Zorn des Admirals Obwohl er den größten Teil der folgenden Jahre in den Unbekannten Regionen verbrachte, tauchte er zeitweise wieder im bekannten Raum auf. Auf Bitte von Darth Vader hin gab er sich als der Kopfgeldjäger Jodo Kast aus. An Bord des Sternzerstörers Admonitor erwartete er den Frachter Hopskip, der Blaster für die Rebellen-Alllianz transportierte. Die Fracht wurde beschlagnahmt und durch zweihundert Kisten ersetzt. Thrawn ging an Bord des Schiffes und ließ sich nach Corellia bringen. Dort beauftragte er die Besatzung, Kontakt zu Borbor Crisk aufzunehmen, einem corellianischen Kriminellen. Auf diesen Versuch wurde Zekka Thyne aufmerksam, ein Widersacher Crisks. Er ließ die Besatzungsmitglieder Haber Trell, Rathe Palror sowie Hal Horn, den diese kennengelernt hatten, überfallen. Vorgebend, sie befreien zu wollen, machte sich Thrawn in Begleitung von Hals Sohn Corran auf zu Thynes Palast. Dort behauptete Thrawn, Corran sei Teil eines Komplotts, mit dem Thyne getötet werden sollte, und eröffnete ihm den Standort der Fracht. Er begleitete Corran in die Kerker, wo er ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Da viele von Thynes Leuten die Fracht suchten, gelang es ihm und seinem Vater, Thyne zu verfolgen und festzunehmen. Außerdem hatte Thrawn eine Nachricht an Colonel Maximilian Veers abgeschickt, in de er ihn darauf hinwies, in der Nähe von Thynes Festung sammelten sich Rebellen. Veers Truppen eroberten daraufhin die Festung. Zurück an Bord der Admonitor traf sich Thrawn mit Darth Vader und erklärte, er habe dessen Wunsch entsprechend die corellianische Niederlassung der Schwarzen Sonne eliminiert, ohne dass es Hinweise auf die Beteiligung Vaders gäbe. Im Gegenzug überließ dieser Thrawn den Befehl über die Noghri. Außerdem äußerte Thrawn vor der Rückkehr in die Unbekannten Regionen die Vermutung, die Blaster an Bord der Hopskip sollten in das Derra-System geschmuggelt werden, und empfahl Colonel Veers als neuen Befehlshaber für die Bodentruppen der Exekutor.Abstecher nach Corellia Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kämpfte er gegen den abtrünnigen Großadmiral Zaarin, welcher sich selbst zum Herrscher des Imperiums erheben wollte. Dennoch blieb er weitestgehend unbekannt. Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik Wiederaufbau des Imperiums Vier Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators kehrte Thrawn zurück und übernahm das Kommando über die Reste der Imperialen Flotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Schimäre unter Captain Pellaeon. Fünf Jahre nach Endor konnte er mit der Schlacht von Obroa-skai seinen Feldzug beginnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfügte das Imperium bereits nur noch über ein Viertel seines früheren Territoriums, außerdem waren bei der Schlacht von Endor viele führende Offiziere und erfahrene Soldaten ums Leben gekommen, sodass die verbleibenden Truppen größtenteils sehr jung waren und kaum über Kampferfahrung verfügten. An Bord der Schimäre richtete er sich einen Kommandoraum ein und machte daraus eine zweite Brücke. Außerdem sah er sich dort holographische Darstellungen von Kunstwerken der Welten an, die er in nächster Zeit angreifen wollte. Dadurch konnte er oft die Reaktionen und Pläne seiner Gegner vorhersehen.Erben des Imperiums Neben den kriegerischen Handlungen umfasste der Plan des Großadmirals auch einen politischen Angriff auf die Neue Republik. Durch Manipulation gelang es ihm, die Reputation Admiral Ackbars zu beschädigen. Da er wusste, dass sich der Bothan Borsk Fey'lya im Rat der Republik befand und er die Kunst der Bothan studiert hatte, war Thrawn sicher, dass Fey'lya die Schwäche Ackbars ausnutzen würde, um seine eigene politische Karriere voranzutreiben. Ein weiteres wichtiges Mittel für das Gelingen des Plans war die sogenannte Delta-Quelle, die sich im Inneren des Imperialen Palastes befand, wo auch der Rat der Neuen Republik tagte. Durch sie war Thrawn stets über die Pläne seiner Gegner informiert.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Zu Beginn seines Feldzuges machte er sich auf den Weg nach Myrkr, da sich dort Wesen namens Ysalamiri befanden, die in der Lage waren, Blasen zu erzeugen, in denen die Macht auf ein nicht warnehmbares Level unterdrückt wurde. Mit diesen wollte er sich die auf Wayland befindlichen Hinterlassenschaften des Imperators beschaffen. Da diese aber vermutlich von einem macht-sensitiven Wächter beschützt wurden, benötigte er zunächst die Ysalamiri. Auf Myrkr bot ihm der Schmuggler Talon Karrde an, ihn beim Einfangen der Tiere zu unterstützen. Der Großadmiral nahm dieses Angebot an und machte sich anschließend mit Gilad Pellaeon und seinem Leibwächter Rukh auf den Weg nach Wayland. Dort trafen sie auf den Klon des Jedi Jorus C'baoth, der den Wächter des Imperators getötet hatte und nun über das Volk von Wayland herrschte. Dies offenbarte sich Thrawn allerdings erst, als C'baoth ihn zum Grab des Wächters vom Berg Tantis führte. Er versuchte, Thrawn und seine Begleiter umzubringen, diese wurden allerdings von den Ysalamiri beschützt. Anschließend überzeugte Thrawn C'baoth, mit ihm zu kommen und bei bestimmten Angriffen die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Schiffen mithilfe der Macht zu verbessern, indem er ihm zusagte, die Jedi Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo, sowie deren ungeborene Zwillinge, an ihn auszuliefern.Bei der Durchsuchung der Schatzkammer fand Thrawn ein Tarnfeld sowie einige Spaarti-Zylinder. Zusammenarbeit mit Joruus C'baoth miniatur|rechts|Joruus C'baoth.Thrawn beauftragte einige Noghri, Luke und Leia zu ihm zu bringen, die die Mission allerdings nicht erfolgreich beendeten. Dies führte zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit C'baoth, der drohte, das Imperium zu verlassen, von Pellaeon aber überzeugt werden konnte, zu bleiben, um die Schlacht von Sluis Van zu unterstützen. Um diese Schlacht vorzubereiten startete Thrawn zunächst einen Blitzangriff auf Bpfassh und zwei weitere Welten im Sluis-Sektor, einerseits, um die Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Jedi zu testen, andererseits, um seinen Truppen mehr Kampferfahrung zu vermitteln. In dieser Schlacht konnte das Imperium der Neuen Republik erheblichen Schaden zufügen, während die eigenen Verluste aufgrund der Unterstützung C'baoths gering blieben. Aufgrund der Verluste war die Neue Republik gezwungen, Truppen von Sluis Van nach Bpfassh zu verlegen, wodurch Sluis Van, das eigentliche Ziel des Großadmirals, weniger gut geschützt war. Anschließend schickte Thrawn die Judikator nach Nkllon, um die dort befindliche Minenmaulwürfe, die er für seinen Angriff auf Sluis Van benötigte, zu erbeuten. Der Angriff, erneut durch C'baoth unterstützt, gelang. Nach diesem Angriff wurde C'baoth nach Jomark gebracht. Das Imperium hatte Gerüchte ausstreuen lassen, laut denen sich C'baoth dort befand und dieser hoffte, dass Luke Skywalker sich auf Grund dieser Gerüchte auf den Planeten begeben würde. Zusätzlich hatte er Luke über die Macht eine Botschaft geschickt, um ihn aufzufordern, zu ihm zu kommen. Thrawn plante allerdings, Luke abzufangen, bevor er Jomark erreichte, da er diesen als zu gefährlich einstufte und vermutete, dass C'baoth bei dem Versuch, Leia und deren Zwillinge auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen mehr Erfolg haben würde. Als Thrawn herausfand, dass Leia auf dem Weg nach Kashyyyk war, schickte er erneut Noghri, um sie zu fangen, während er selbst mit der Schimäre, einem Abfangkreuzer und einem Frachter aufbrach, um Luke auf seinem Weg nach Jomark abzufangen. Es gelang ihnen, Skywalker aus dem Hyperraum zu ziehen, doch dieser konnte ihren Traktorstrahlen entkommen. Anschließend ließ Thrawn den Verantwortlichen für die ünfähige Bedienung des Traktorstrahls durch seinen Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh exekutieren. Da er wusste, dass Lukes Schiff durch sein Fluchtmanöver nur noch ein weiteres Lichtjahr mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen konnte, setzte er eine Belohnung auf Luke aus und ließ verschiedene Söldner nach ihm suchen.Da Luke, wie von Thrawn vorrausgesehen, nur noch ein weiteres Lichtjahr mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit reisen konnte, wurde er nach dem Sprung aus dem Hyperraum von Talon Karrde´s Schiff Wilder Karrde aufgesammelt. Allerdings hatte Karrde nicht vor Skywalker an das Imperium zu verraten, da er lediglich wissen wollte warum Mara Jade Luke Skywalker hasst. Da Luke Karrde diese Information, aus fehlender Kenntniss darüber, nicht geben konnte, wurde er auf Myrkr gefangen gehalten, wurde aber doch sehr anständig von Karrde behandelt. Wenige Tage später reiste Thrawn mit der Schimäre erneut nach Myrkr, da sie noch mehr Ysalamiri benötigten und Thrawn mit dem Schmuggler Talon Karrde sprechen wollte, unter anderem wegen dessen Weigerung, sich an der Suche nach Luke Skywalker zu beteiligen. Bei seiner Ankunft bemerkte Thrawn einen Blitzjäger in dem Mara Jade Skywalker saß, der einen weiteren Blitzjäger, in dem Luke Skywalker aus seiner "Gefangenschaft" von Karrde versuchte zu flüchten, verfolgte. Da Karrde weiterhin Luke nicht an das Imperium verraten wollte, gab er vor, dass ein Mitarbeiter etwas gestohlen hätte und nun auf der Flucht wäre, während ein anderer Mitarbeiter ihn verfolgte, doch Thrawn vertraute ihm nicht. Er vermutete, dass Luke in einem der beiden Jäger gewesen war. Als sie abstürzten, schickte er Sturmtruppen, um die Wracks zu überprüfen, die aber beide leer waren. Anschließend schickte er weitere Truppen an den vermutlichen Zielort der beiden Insassen. miniatur|links|Großadmiral Thrawn und ein Schiff mit Tarnfeld. Gleichzeitig begann er, den Angriff auf Sluis Van einzuleiten. Kurz vor dessen Start erhielt er die Nachricht, dass die Truppen auf Myrkr vernichtet worden waren. Er vermutete, dass Skywalker Hilfe von Karrde erhalten hatte, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin auf Sluis Van. Ein alter Frachter war im Inneren mit dem Tarnfeld, dass Thrawn auf Wayland gefunden hatte, ausgerüstet worden, um die dort befindlichen TIE-Jäger und die auf Nkllon erbeuteten Minenmaulwürfe zu verbergen. Kurz vor Sluis Van explodierte der Frachter, damit die TIE-Jäger mit dem Rest der imperialen Flotte angreifen konnten. Da niemand auf den Angriff vorbereitet war, war die Verteidigung sehr schwach, einzig ein Geschwader X-Flügler und der Millennium Falke leisteten ernsthaften Widerstand. Währenddessen hefteten sich die Minenmaulwürfe an die Rümpfe der größeren republikanischen Schiffe und brannten sich durch deren Hüllen, damit die Sturmtruppen in den Minenmaulwürfen die Kontrolle über die Schiffe übernehmen konnten. Allerdings befand sich an Bord des Millennium Falken auch Lando Calrissian, der vormalige Besitzer der Minenmaulwürfe. Da er die Steuerkodes der Maschinen kannte, gelang es ihm, sie erneut in Betrieb zu setzen und dazu zu bringen, die Schiffe funktionsunfähig zu machen. Als Thrawn dies erkannte, befahl er den imperialen Truppen, sich zurückzuziehen. Nach diesem Fehlschlag flog Thrawn mit seinen Truppen zurück nach Myrkr, um die Basis von Talon Karrde anzugreifen. Er vermutete zwar, dass dieser die Basis bereits evakuiert hatte, allerdings war es eine weitere Gelegenheit für seine Truppen, an Kampferfahrung zu gewinnen. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Karrde die Operation beobachten würde, was dieser auch tatsächlich tat. Thrawn schickte einen Abfangkreuzer und mehrere TIE-Jäger an die Stelle, an der er Karrde vermutete, doch dieser konnte kurz vor seiner Gefangennahme entkommen. Anschließend besuchte Thrawn Honoghr, den Heimatplaneten der Noghri, um diese daran zu erinnern, dass er ihr Herr war. Während der zeremoniellen Begrüßung erfuhr er, dass Khabarakh, der einzige Überlebende der Noghri, die Leia Organa Solo auf Kashyyyk hatten gefangen nehmen sollen, auf Honoghr eingetroffen war. Thrawn wollte von ihm weitere Details über die gescheiterte Mission hören und erfahren, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte, nach Honoghr zurückzukehren. Außerdem sollte ein Technoteam sein Schiff untersuchen, da er sich, angeblich wegen technischer Probleme, verspätet identifiziert hatte. Auf Nachfragen Thrawns erklärte Khabarakh, dass er vor seiner Rückkehr Zeit gebraucht hätte, über Dinge nachzudenken und zu meditieren. Thrawn war sich sicher, dass der Noghri ihnen etwas verschwieg und glaubte, dass man ihn auf Kashyyyk gefangen gehalten und verhört hatte. Thrawn überließ Khabarakh den Clandynasten, ließ aber vor seiner Abreise einen Sternzerstörer auf die Berge feuern, um den Noghri seine Stärke zu demonstrieren. Die Katana-Flotte An Bord der Schimäre erfuhr er, dass sich der Millennium Falke auf Endor befand, der Ort, an dem der Imperator gestorben und der Zweite Todesstern zerstört worden war. Thrawn vermutete, dass der Beginn dieser Mission absichtlich gleichzeitig mit der Freilassung Khabarakhs stattgefunden hatte, um ihn davon abzulenken. Er befürchtete, dass seine Feinde auf Endor Informationen über Wayland zu finden hofften und brach deshalb sofort nach Endor auf. Auf dem Weg trafen sie auf Mara Jade, die ehemalige rechte Hand des Imperators, die inzwischen der Schmugglerorganisation um Talon Karrde angehörte. Sie bot Thrawn an, ihm die miniatur|Die Katana-Flotte|rechtsKoordinaten der Katana-Flotte zu geben, wenn das Imperium die Verfolgung von Karrdes Organisation einstellen, die Kopfgelder zurückziehen, ihnen freien Zugang zu imperialen Welten gewähren und ihnen einen Kredit in Höhe von drei Millionen ausstellen würden. Die Katana-Flotte war eine Flotte aus 200 Dreadnaught-Kreuzern, deren Steuerung von einem Schiff aus möglich war und somit den Personalaufwand deutlich reduzierte. Thrawn ging auf das Geschäft ein und Mara Jade kehrte zu Karrde zurück, um die Koordinaten von ihm zu erfragen. Gleichzeitig versuchte Thrawn, über andere Kanäle den Aufenthaltsort der Flotte in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem ließ er den Flug von Mara Jade verfolgen, um so an die neue Basis von Karrde zu kommen. Dies gelang und Karrde konnte gefangen genommen werden. Mara war darüber sehr wütend und versuchte, Thrawn mit einem Macht-Würgegriff zu töten, ihre Machtausbildung war aber nicht intensiv genug gewesen, als dass sie den Großadmiral ernsthaft in Gefahr hätte bringen können. Er drohte ihr an, sie bei einem erneuten Ausbruch an Joruus C'baoth zu übergeben, woraufhin sie sich einverstanden erklärte, ihm zu dienen. Thrawn schickte sie zurück zur Planetenoberfläche. Wenig später bemerkte Thrawn, dass sich Eindringlinge auf der Schimäre befanden. Er war sich sicher, dass Mara versuchte, Karrde zu befreien, außerdem vermutete er, dass sie die Hilfe von Luke Skywalker hatte, eine Vermutung, die sich durch von einem Lichtschwert tödlich verwundete Sturmtruppen bestätigte. Obwohl Thrawn ihren Fluchtweg voraussah, gelang es den Imperialen nicht, die Flucht der drei mit dem Millennium Falken zu verhindern. Da er vermutete, dass Karrde die Koordinaten der Katana-Flotte an die Regierung der Neuen Republik übergeben würde, intensivierte Thrawn seine Anstrengungen, ebenfalls an die Koordinaten zu kommen. Dies gelang und das Imperium konnte sich 178 der 200 Kreuzer sichern, bevor die Republik ankam. Als die Republik versuchte, sich die restlichen Schiffe zu holen, schickte der Großadmiral einen Teil seiner Flotte, um die Schiffe ebenfalls für sich zu bekommen. Thrawn selbst wollte sich mit der Schimäre dem Kampf anschließen, allerdings bestand Joruus C'baoth darauf, sofort an Bord zu kommen und ihn zu sprechen. Dies kostete sie fünfzehn Minuten, in denen es der Neuen Republik, mit der Hilfe von Garm Bel Iblis, sowie Karrdes Schmugglerbande gelang, die Imperialen zu besiegen und die restlichen Schiffe der Katana-Flotte für sich zu beanspruchen. Nach diesem Teilerfolg konnte die Reputation Admiral Ackbars in der Republik wiederhergestellt werden. Anschließend leitete der Großadmiral die entscheidende Phase seines Plans ein. Der Großteil der Katana-Flotte stand ihm nun zur Verfügung, außerdem hatte er durch die mit den Spaarti-Zylindern in großer Zahl hergestellten Klone nahezu unerschöpfliche Truppenressourcen. Damit die Republik den Standort der Klon-Zylinder nicht herausfinden konnte, ließ er Truppentransporte auf unbedeutenden Planeten durchführen, um die Republik auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Für den ersten Angriff der Endphase seines Plans schickte Thrawn jeweils einen Sternzerstörer mit einem Angriffstrupp zu Planeten, die sich in der Nähe von Ord Pardron, einem Stützpunkt der Neuen Republik, befanden. Die Neue Republik musste jedem Planeten Unterstützung zukommen lassen, sodass die Basis am Ende nahezu ungeschützt war. Darauf griff ein weiterer Angriffstrupp Ord Pardron an, dass jede erreichbare Verstärkung anforderte, woraufhin Thrawn Ukio angriff, dass nun kaum noch über Verteidigungskräfte verfügte. Es gelang ihm, den Planeten relativ unzerstört und dennoch mit intakten Schilden einzunehmen, was bis dahin als unmöglich gegolten hatte. Er schickte zwei durch das Tarnfeld getarnte Kreuzer durch den Schild in den Orbit des Planeten, während er selbst mit der Schimäre außerhalb des Schilds blieb. Nach einer Aufforderung zur Kapitulation feuerte die Schimäre auf den Schild, welches den Schuss abwehrte. Zur gleichen Zeit schossen die Kreuzer innerhalb des Schildes auf den Planeten, sodass es von dort so aussah, als kämen die Schüsse der Schimäre ungehindert durch den Planetenschild, woraufhin Ukio kapitulierte. Denselben Trick wandte er auch auf dem Planeten Woostri an, der sich darauf ebenfalls dem Imperium ergab. Gleichzeitig schickte er eine kleine Truppe nach Coruscant, die dort Leia Organa Solo und deren ungeborene Zwillinge kidnappen sollten, um den zunehmend ungeduldig werdenden C'baoth zu beruhigen. Allerdings entband er die Noghri von dieser Mission, da diese bereits zweimal versagt hatten und er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Das Team sollte außerdem Mara Jade eliminieren, da diese etwas über Wayland und die dort befindlichen Klon-Zylinder wissen und der Neuen Republik mitteilen könnte. Währenddessen erfuhr Thrawn, dass Luke Skywalker den angeblichen Klontransporten folgte und beschloss, ihn abzufangen, um ihn C'baoth zu übergeben. Der Plan schlug fehl und Skywalker entkam, doch durch das Eingreifen eines imperialen Sternzerstörers würde es ihm noch wahrscheinlicher vorkommen, dass dieser Planet eine hohe Bedeutung für das Imperium hatte. Nach Skywalkers Flucht beförderte Thrawn den Mann, der für die Bedienung der Traktorstrahlen, die Skywalker an Bord hätten bringen sollen, vom Fähnrich zum Leutnant, da er auf den Trick, den Luke für seine Flucht angewendet hatte, mit einer innovativen Methode reagiert hatte, auch wenn es nicht funktioniert hatte. miniatur|links|Großadmiral Thrawn an Bord der [[Schimäre. Er trägt einen Ysalamir bei sich.]] Anschließend schickte Thrawn einen Angriffstrupp nach Nkllon, wo das Imperium bereits vor einiger Zeit die Minenmaulwürfe gestohlen hatte. Auf Nkllon gab es einige Metalle, die das Imperium benötigte. Die Truppen waren erfolgreich und der Planet gehörte dem Imperium. Kurze Zeit später wurde Thrawn von Niles Ferrier aufgesucht, ein Schmuggler, der für den Großadmiral arbeitete. Dieser hatte einer Konferenz mehrerer Schmuggler beigewohnt, bei der Talon Karrde die anderen überzeugen wollte, sich der Neuen Republik anzuschließen. Der Vorschlag wurde zunächst abgelehnt, doch Ferrier hatte einen imperialen Leutnant überredet, die Schmuggler mit einer kleinen Einheit anzugreifen. Der Angriff schlug fehl, die Einheit wurde vernichtet und die Schmuggler schlossen sich anschließend gegen das Imperium zusammen. Thrawn war über diese Entwicklung nicht erfreut und befahl Ferrier, sich weiter unter die anderen Schmuggler zu mischen und seine Anweisungen zu befolgen, ansonsten würde er exekutiert werden. Durch verschiedene Anweisungen versuchte Thrawn, die anderen Schmuggler davon zu überzeugen, dass der Angriff von Karrde organisiert worden war, um die Schmuggler gegen das Imperium zu vereinigen. Wenig später erfuhr Thrawn, dass seine Truppe auf Coruscant ausgeschaltet worden war. Er hoffte aber, dass dieser Einbruch in den imperialen Palast zumindest Mara Jade verdächtig machen würde, da diese einst zum Imperium gehört hatte. C'baoth forderte daraufhin, dass Thrawn Coruscant angreifen sollte, damit er sich die Jedi holen könnte. Thrawn gelang es, C'baoth zu beruhigen und befahl tatsächlich einen Angriff auf Coruscant. Kurz vor diesem Angriff beschloss C'baoth, nach Wayland zurückzukehren, ohne die Gründe dafür zu nennen. Thrawn organisierte ein Schiff für ihn und setzte anschließend den Angriff auf Coruscant fort. Der befehlshabende Commander auf Coruscant war Thrawn nicht gewachsen und so hatten die Imperialen keine Probleme, die Schlacht zu dominieren, bis Garm Bel Iblis das Kommando übernahm und seine Schiffe in den Schutz des Planetenschildes zurückzog. Darauf ließ Thrawn mit Hilfe der Traktorkatapulte getarnte Asteroiden in den Orbit Coruscants schießen, außerdem ließ er die Katapulte noch einige Male ohne Ladung schießen, damit die Neue Republik glaubte, dass sich ein Vielfaches der Asteroiden im Orbit befanden, als tatsächlich dort waren. Die Asteroiden blockierten jede Ein- und Ausfahrt nach beziehungsweise von Coruscant. Da bereits der Einschlag eines Asteroiden auf dem Planeten verheerend wäre, mussten sie den Planetenschild aktiviert lassen. Da die Asteroiden getarnt waren, war es für die Republik sehr schwierig sie zu lokalisieren. Nach diesem Angriff gelang es dem Imperium, den Schmuggler Mazzic gefangen zu nehmen, der vor einiger Zeit bei den Bilbringi-Werften gemeinsam mit Ellor, einem weiteren Schmuggler, einen halbfertigen Sternzerstörer vernichtet hatte. Thrawn ließ ihn frei, nachdem er ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass er den Angriff auf die Schmuggler nicht befohlen hatte. Er hoffte, dass Mazzic nun Karrde verdächtigen würde, was dieser zunächst auch Tat. Bei einem weiteren Treffen gelang es Karrde allerdings, seine Unschuld zu beweisen und Ferrier zu enttarnen, sodass die Schmuggler weiterhin gegen das Imperium vereint waren. Letzte Schlacht und Tod miniatur|200px|Thrawn stirbt durch Rukhs Messerstich.Nach der Eroberung eines weiteren Planeten erfuhr Thrawn, dass die Republik plante, die KGF-Anlage auf Tangrene zu stehlen. Mit Hilfe dieser Anlage würden sie die Asteroiden um Coruscant enttarnen können. Sämtliche Informationen deuteten darauf hin, dass sie Tangrene angreifen würden, doch Thrawn war überzeugt, dass dies nur eine Finte war und sie tatsächlich Bilbringi angreifen würden, das ebenfalls über eine KGF-Anlage verfügte. Da die Delta-Quelle entdeckt worden war, konnte er von dieser keine Bestätigung erwarten, doch er war sich völlig sicher, dass die Republik Bilbringi angreifen würde. Er behielt Recht und es entbrannte eine Schlacht zwischen Imperium und Neuer Republik. Während dieser Schlacht erhielt Thrawn einen Bericht, demnach die Kloning-Fabriken von Eingeborenen Waylands, Saboteuren der Neuen Republik, sowie einigen Noghri angegriffen wurde. Bevor Pellaeon den Bericht beenden konnte, wurde er von Rukh, dem Leibwächter Thrawns, bewusstlos geschlagen. Anschließend erstach Rukh Thrawn. Die Noghri hatten mithilfe von Leia Organa Solo herausgefunden, dass sie vom Imperium betrogen worden waren und hatten sich daraufhin der Neuen Republik angeschlossen. Nach Thrawns Tod befahl Pellaeon den Rückzug der imperialen Flotte.Das letzte Kommando Thrawns Klon Bald darauf musste das Imperium endgültig in die Defensive gehen. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte Thrawn vorausgesagt, dass er zehn Jahre später zurückkehren werde. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er beabsichtigt, dies mittels eines Klons mit Wachstumsbeschleuniger zu erreichen. Zeitgleich versuchte der Großmoff Disra mit einem Schauspieler namens Flim, diese Prophezeiung wahr werden zu lassen. Noch einmal ließen sie kurzzeitig das Imperium aufleben und versuchten mit Thrawn als Galionsfigur, Welten auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Als Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade den echten Klon entdeckten, hatten sie nicht vor, ihn zu töten, da sie bei einer neuen Bedrohung auf seine Hilfe angewiesen wären. Doch sie mussten ihn opfern, um selbst dem drohenden Ende zu entgehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Thrawn nicht nur einen Klon von sich anfertigen ließ, doch bis jetzt hat man nichts weiter von ihm gehört. Die Delta-Quelle Schon vor dem Thrawn-Feldzug hatte Imperator Palpatine die Delta-Quelle erschaffen, um die Personen auf den Gängen des Imperialen Palast auszuspionieren. Thrawn nutzte sie, um ebenfalls die Republik auszuspionieren. Die Republikaner hatten angenommen, dass die Delta-Quelle eine Person oder ein Droide war, doch Leia Organa Solo bemerkte eines Tages durch einen Geistesblitz, dass die Delta-Quelle in den Ch'hala-Bäumen versteckt war. Winter Celchu und Zakarisz Ghent zerstörten dann die Delta-Quelle, was weitreichende Folgen auf die militärischen Aktionen von Thrawn hatte. Er konnte nun keine geheimen Informationen mehr aus dem Innersten der Neuen Republik abfangen und zu seinem Gunsten auslegen. Fähigkeiten Thrawn hatte unter anderem die einzigartige Fähigkeit, seine Feinde anhand ihrer Kunst - wozu er eine umfangreiche Sammlung an Holo -Skulpturen hatte - zu studieren und durch diese Aufschluss über die spezifischen Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners zu erhalten, so die taktischen Züge seiner Gegner in einer Schlacht vorherzusagen und den Feind gezielt dort zu treffen, wo dessen Verteidigung am schwächsten war, und sie ohne größere Mühe auszuschalten. Thrawn verwendete dieselbe Taktik so gut wie nie mehrmals, was ihn wiederum absolut unberechenbar machte. Dies hatte den Nebeneffekt, dass die Neue Republik bei jedem Schritt, den sie gegen ihn unternahm, fürchtete, Thrawn gerade damit in die Hände zu spielen. So konnte er beispielsweise die Regierung von Ukio und später auch von Woostri überlisten, indem er einen getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer hinter den planetaren Schild fliegen ließ, mit einem Sternzerstörer auf den Schild schoss und den noch immer getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer den Schuss vollenden ließ. So täuschte er vor, den Schild mit seinen Waffen durchdringen zu können und zwang die Regierungen zur Kapitulation.miniatur|Thrawn Hinter den Kulissen *Großadmiral Thrawn wurde von Timothy Zahn erfunden und tauchte das erste Mal in seinem Buch Erben des Imperiums aus der Thrawn-Trilogie auf. Dies stellte einen Wendepunkt im Erweiterten Universum dar und auf sein Auftauchen wird noch in vielen folgenden Werken Bezug genommen. *Timothy Zahn sagte, dass der Charakter Thrawn viele Elemente von historischen und fiktionalen Persönlichkeiten enthalte, so zum Beispiel Erwin Rommel, Robert E. Lee, Hannibal Barkas, Alexander der Große sowie Sherlock Holmes, um nur ein paar zu nennen. *Grafische Darstellungen zeigen Thrawn zur Zeit seines Feldzuges gegen die Neue Republik mit einem Ysalamir. *In einem Interview mit Timothy Zahn gab dieser an, er könnte noch eine Geschichte über einen weiteren Thrawn-Klon schreiben, falls die Fähigkeiten des Großadmirals für einen zukünftigen galaktischen Konflikt vonnöten sein sollte. Um den typischen Klischee eines Klones zu entkommen, möchte Zahn, dass der Klon sich seiner Identität als Klon klar wird, dass er somit nicht der echte Thrawn ist und unter einen gewissen Druck kommt, um mit dem Original mitzuhalten. Um seine mögliche Rückkehr vorzubereiten, hat Zahn Mara Jade vermuten lassen, dass es wohl noch einen weiteren Klon gäbe und dieser die Fäden im Hintergrund seiner Geschichte Die Verschollenen ziehe. *Im PC-Spiel TIE Fighter wurde Thrawn von Tris King gesprochen. *Im Jahr 1998 wurde eine Thrawn-Actionfigur für das Merchandising-Sortiment der Power of the Force 2 produziert. Die Figur erschien mit einer Blasterpistole und einem Ysalamir. *Eine weitere Thrawn-Miniatur, aus dem Universum-Set von Wizards of the Coast, zeigt ihn mit einem Ysalamir über seine Schulter. *Im englischen Original heißen seine letzten Worte: „''It was so artistically done''" und spielen eher auf das Attentat auf ihn selbst an. Diese Bedeutung ging in der deutschen Übersetzung verloren. *In der Erweiterung des Spiels Empire at War, Forces of Corruption wird Thrawn als alter Bekannter von Tyber Zann, der Hauptfigur des Spiels, aus der Imperialen Akademie dargestellt. *Am Anfang von Erben des Imperiums wird beschrieben, dass Thrawn gerne starkes forwisches Bier trinkt. *In der 20-Jahre-Jubiläumsedition beschreibt Timothy Zahn alle Aspekte, die in die Schöpfung von Großadmiral Thrawn mit eingeflossen sind. Wortlaut: Er ist so kompetent und fähig, dass sich seine Truppen sicher sein können, dass sie die bestmöglichen Chancen haben, jedes Gefecht zu gewinnen, in das man sie schickt. Seine Soldaten sind ihm wichtig und sie wissen, dass er sie niemals für nichts opfern würde. Und er wird von Logik und Vernunft angetrieben, nicht von Zorn, Ego oder verletztem Stolz. Hinzu kommt noch diese nahezu mystische Kunstsache (durch die er das Vorgehen seiner Gegner vorauskalkulieren kann) und der Umstand, dass er ein Fremdweltler ist (denn der Imperator hat eine Abneigung gegen nichtmenschliche Spezies und würde deshalb niemals einem einen solch hohen Rang zugestehen, wenn er nicht extrem gut war) ... Und nimmt man nun all dies zusammen, ergibt es am Ende Großadmiral Thrawn. Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Verpasste Chance'' *''Abstecher nach Corellia'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Verschollenen'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Mitth'raw'nuruodo es:Mitth'raw'nuruodo fi:Mitth'raw'nuruodo hu:Mitth'raw'nuruodo it:Mitth'raw'nuruodo ja:ミスローニュルオド pt:Mitth'raw'nuruodo ru:Митт'рау'нуруодо sv:Mitth'raw'nuruodo Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chiss Kategorie:Entdecker Kategorie:Klonschablonen Kategorie:Personen des Chiss-Reiches Kategorie:Imperiale der Hand Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Großadmiräle Kategorie:Admiräle Kategorie:Vizeadmiräle Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Rebels, Staffel 3